


The Importance of Silencing Charms

by LadyKenz347



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDJ, Big Dick James, Camping at the Quidditch World Cup, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Partially Clothed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/pseuds/LadyKenz347
Summary: The importance of never forgetting a silencing charm.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 312
Collections: Marauders on Tour





	The Importance of Silencing Charms

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Marauders_on_Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marauders_on_Tour) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Camping at the Quidditch World Cup. All the fun happens after the game ends.

Another pleasured noise rumbled around the tent and Hermione’s nose wrinkled. 

Then another. 

She didn’t want to deny her friend his celebration— winning the World Cup for the English team was quite an accomplishment, after all— but he could have at least managed a silencing charm when he took someone into his bed. 

Reaching for a pillow, she mashed it over her wild hair and attempted to drown out the perversion she was being subjected to. Even _ that _ didn’t drown out the noise, and she growled as she shot from her bed and began scrambling for her wand. 

Before she could so much as hold it properly, the noise faded away and she stood to full height with a confused tug to her brow. She hadn’t cast a charm yet. 

Slipping past the flimsy curtains separating her from the main space of the tent, she stilled to see Harry’s father sitting around the fire with a bottle of firewhisky in his grip. 

His hazel eyes found hers over the flame and his lips twitched in a smile as he tucked his wand behind his ear. “They keeping you up too?”

Grimacing, Hermione took a few steps forward and allowed the warmth of the fire to warm her legs. “Yes, although I imagine it’s far more uncomfortable for you. It  _ is _ your son.” 

Tucking his chin, he shook his head and laughed privately. “He and that Oliver kid seem serious. He keeps telling me it’s nothing but those noises don’t sound like nothing.” 

A blush crept up her throat and she sank down to sit next to him. The proximity alone sent her heart into a flutter.

He nudged the bottle of liquor against her arm and after a moment she took it, staring at the label as though it held answers for her. She always hated the stuff. It burned and tasted foul. But some people needed the pain with their pleasure and she could appreciate that at the very least. 

“I owled—” 

“James, don’t.” Hermione’s eyelids clenched shut and wished more than anything she’d just stayed in her blasted bed. “It was a mistake.” 

“Don’t,” he said quietly, desperation evident in the lilt of his voice. “Don’t say that.” 

Without thought, she brought the bottle to her lips and for once allowed herself to revel in the burn, maybe it would turn her heart to ash. 

Even if he didn’t want to hear it, it didn’t make any of it less true. Their sordid kiss last month had been a mistake. 

Harry had been back and forth to Madrid for Quidditch trials and press for eight weeks now and somehow Hermione had found herself often tagging along… James had too. And when Harry disappeared with Oliver Wood, she kept company with the remaining Potter. 

It’d been slow at first. Barely there touches and lingering looks. But when he’d kissed her after too much  _ tinto de verano _ , she’d found herself falling helplessly head over heels for the man. 

“I miss you.” His confession rocked into her, threatening to steal her breath. 

Hermione loosened a tight breath. “You shouldn’t say that. You’re Harry’s dad. This isn’t…” Her lips twisted. “You just shouldn’t say that.” 

He shifted in the seat next to her, and she knew she should stand up and walk straight back into her bed. She didn’t, though. She keened into his touch as his fingers found the base of her skull and threaded in her curls. 

The warmth of the liquor, fire, and James was overwhelming and against her own volition, her head lolled to the side, and he didn’t waste a moment as lips pressed against hers. 

His fingers tugged roughly at her curls, and when her lips parted in a gasp, he pushed his tongue inside of her. As he kissed her, his free hand moved, fingers digging into her hip until she was flush against him. 

She kissed him until she was breathless, until her head was falling back and he was trailing fevered kisses along her throat. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck, allowing herself this small private moment in a tent in the Spanish countryside to just have him as hers. 

From outside a drunken cheer from another group sobered her and she quickly wrenched herself away, panting. The look on his face would haunt her, desperation and flames flickering in his pale eyes. 

“I’m going to go to bed,” she breathed, unsure if there was an invitation layered in there or not. “It’s been a long day.” 

He managed a nod, throat bobbing with a long swallow. 

When she’d reached the curtain to her bed, she paused for just a fraction of a moment. But before she could make more stupid decisions, she pulled back the fabric and curled up in her bed. 

xXx

The minutes stretched on— not very many, but enough that she knew sleep wasn’t going to find her anytime soon. Flesh memories of his touch burned along her skin and try as she might, she couldn’t push James Potter from her mind. 

She heard the rustle of movement outside and her heart failed to beat. Slowly, the curtain was drawn back and she stared up at James. Everything inside her screamed that this was all wholly inappropriate and would probably get her flayed come morning, but she didn’t tell him to leave—  _ couldn’t _ tell him to leave. 

“I can’t sleep,” he said quietly, lips twitching as the curtain closed behind his back. 

Rolling her eyes, she propped up on her elbows. “Did you even try?”

“Yes.” 

“Liar.” 

His smirked stretched to a grin and he shrugged. “So?” The mattress dipped under the weight of him as he made his way to kneel between her legs. “Do you want me to leave?”

“You  _ should _ leave.” 

His fingers brushed against her kneecap and then slid down the top of her thigh until his fingers were curled around her hip. “But do you want me to?”

Hermione gave herself a moment to think about it and finally, when she gave up the notion that she had any chance of refusing him, she shook her head. 

“Thank, Merlin.” James collapsed over her, catching himself on his palms before pressing his body against hers. The quiet around them felt explicit, each breath felt like it echoed. 

He rolled his hips just once, and she gasped at the feeling of his erection pressed against her. 

“Harry will kill us,” she said as his lips latched onto her throat, her knees hitching higher along his hips. 

“He could try—” His tongue laved against her pulse point before sucking the skin between his teeth. “But he’s scrawny compared to his old man— I don’t care if he did win the bloody World Cup.” 

She giggled, limbs curling around him as his hand slid up her shirt and began groping her breast. He rolled her nipple between her fingers and she could feel moisture pool in her knickers as she rocked up into him. 

In a hasty rush, he pushed her shirt over her breasts and then divulged himself of his own. Her fingers traced the taut, thick lines of his abdomen and then the strips of muscle on his back. He was right; Harry was scrawny compared to him. 

James sat back on haunches, staring down at her exposed chest as he squeezed the bulge in his sleep trousers with a punishing grip. 

“You’re perfect,” he confessed with a quiet breath, the tip of his finger coming up to her clavicle and dragging slowly down the valley of her breasts. 

Hermione couldn’t help but squirm, both from the heat of his stare and the lust coursing through her veins. His finger swirled around her belly button and then dipped into her shorts, running along her wet seam and causing both their eyes to flutter closed. 

One finger plunged between her folds, then another. He fucked her like that for forever, slowly dragging in and out of her until she was forced to rock on his hand for the friction she craved. Through lidded eyes, she stared up at him and found him watching her in awe. 

He pulled his fingers from inside her and tugged her bottoms off. 

“Please, James.” She reached for his shoulders to pull him back down and over her but he pushed back and sank between her thighs, his mouth closing over her exposed sex and tongue pressing inside her. 

She cried out, legs closing around his ears as her fingers instinctively threaded through his hair. 

When she was able to release him, he peered up through his lashes at her. “Shhh, or you’ll get us caught like those other two.” 

Biting into her lip, she let him use his hands to press her thighs wider, splaying her wide as his tongue did sinful things to her. She careened over the edge into her orgasm when he returned his fingers to her folds and shoved them deep, brushing a spot inside her that made her entire body hum in pleasure. 

As her body concluded spasming, she was vaguely aware of him crawling overtop her, his lips trailing a new map over her chest and neck as he tugged his pyjamas down just enough to free his erection. 

He slotted himself at her entrance and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Tell me if it’s too much, love.” 

Her brows furrowed in confusion but as he began sinking inside her, her mouth fell open and her nails sank into the thick muscle over her shoulders. She’d been with men—  _ large men _ — but as he stretched her slowly, she realized the girth and sheer size of him. 

Thankfully, he paused, his breath labored against her neck as she adjusted to what could only be a quarter of his length. “We can stop.”

Hermione shook her head, determined now more than ever. “Just kiss me.” 

She could feel him smile against her skin before he moved to trap her lips once more, kissing her reverently and stealing away her thoughts as he pressed deeper inside her. Their hips joined and he choked out an expletive, his fingers digging into the thick of her thigh and pulling it higher. 

“Gods, you’re so tight, Hermione. You’re so perfect, love.”

A low moan rumbled from inside her and she finally felt somewhat adjusted to his massive member. “You can— you can move. I’m okay.” 

“Thank fuck,” he growled and dragged his cock from her walls only to press in with more fervor. He built slowly, each thrust harder than the last until he was pushing sharp breaths from her with each drive. 

Hermione bit into her lip to keep from screaming as he fucked her, his hands leaving bruises as he held onto her. 

“No idea how long I’ve wanted you… Fucking mad about you.” Confessions and affirmations tumbled past his lips and he swiftly pulled from inside her and flipped her on her belly with ease. 

His thick hands gripped her hips and yanked her onto her knees, her face still pressed into the pillow as he positioned himself at her entrance and again sank slowly inside her. She had never been more grateful for the pillow as she gathered it under her face and let it muffle her pleasured cries. 

He didn’t waste his time picking up his pace, on hand reaching out to flick and massage her clit until the walls of her cunt were fluttering around his cock. He groaned and rocked hard into her twice, finally stilling as he spilled inside her. 

She peeked over her shoulder and found his head facing the ceiling as his hands trailed over her arse and up the valley of her spine. 

Slowly, he withdrew and fell around her, tugging her into his side and kissing every inch of her he could reach. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, worry etched in his brow. 

Hermione hummed and stretched to kiss him on the lips. “Yes— better than.” 

Sleep stole them away sometime later, their limbs tangled on a transfigured cot. 

xXx

The following morning, James stirred and cursed under his breath. She followed suit, scrambling up to seated and reaching for her clothes. 

“Do you think he’s up?” she hissed, pulling her shirt over her head. 

James scoffed and tugged his shirt on. “My son? The night after that much to drink and wild nighttime activities? Doubtful. I’ll sneak back to mine but don’t leave until we talk— okay?”

Biting back a smile, she nodded. He kissed her once and then reached for the curtain. “Oh shit.” 

“What is it?” She clamored up behind him and froze when she saw Harry and Oliver sitting at the table with their morning tea. Hermione grimaced painfully. “Oh… shit.” 

“You owe me twenty galleons,” Oliver said nonchalantly to Harry. “I told you it’d happen here.” 

“Bollocks. It was me who told  _ you _ it’d happen at the Cup—” 

“Yeah, but you said they wouldn’t make it past the first night. They did.” 

“I’m not giving you twenty bloody galleons because my dad got laid, Wood.” 

“Harry!” Hermione choked, a furious blush blooming over her skin. 

For maybe the first time Harry turned to them and shrugged. “You two were bloody obvious with all your ridiculously longing looks. It was only a matter of time.” 

James peeked over his shoulder at her and then back to his son. “You’re not… You’re not mad?”

Pulling a face, Harry picked up his teacup. “I wouldn’t mind if you remembered a silencing charm.” 

Both Hermione and James erupted in laughter. “That’s smart coming from you, son. You ought to take your own advice. We’re going back to bed.” 

James caught her around the middle and tugged her back into bed, muttering the proper silencing charms as he pulled her over his lap. 

“What on earth are you doing?” she said with a laugh.

His fingers trailed up and down her arm. “Stay with me a bit longer.” 

“What?”

“In Madrid— let’s stay. Or Paris, or Venice. I don’t want to go back to London just yet.” 

“We can’t just—” 

“We _could_ just… _”_

Hermione’s gaze floated over his features and finally, knowing she was well and truly hopeless to deny James Potter anything, she fell over him and kissed him. “Alright, then. We’ll stay.” 

xXx

**A/N: I forgot when this fest was due so this was a mad dash for ol’ LK! Hope you enjoyed some Big-Dick-James PWP for your Monday morning lol** **  
** **  
** **This is upbeta’d so please forgive any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading and make sure you check out the rest of the collection and join us at The Marauders Guild on Facebook for all sorts of fun!**

  
  



End file.
